Cochlear implant systems provide the sensation of sound to those who are profoundly deaf. Unfortunately, the clarity of the sound that is perceived is not always as good as desired.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,626,629, and 5,601,617, both of which patents are incorporated herein by reference, teach or use some speech processing and stimulation strategies that may be used by a cochlear implant system, such as the CLARION or C-II cochlear stimulation systems available from Advanced Bionics Corporation, of Sylmar, Calif. One common speech processing strategy used in the prior art is a simultaneous analog stimulation (SAS) strategy, wherein more than one channel may provide stimulation at the same time. Another common speech processing strategy used and known in the art is continuous interleaved sampling (CIS) strategy. U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,247, also incorporated herein by reference, teaches other types of speech processing and stimulation strategies that may be used by a cochlear implant system. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,597,380, and 5,271,397 are likewise incorporated herein by reference.